onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Saitama/@comment-31671909-20170423043405
I think we're beginning to see a lot less of Saitama from now on. ONE's insistence to have him as uninvolved in the latest storyline as possible shows it. He enters the Super Fight which lasts forever, and thus he has no idea what's going on. When he fights Suiryu, he manages to get no credit for the feat because he wore a wig (even though he blasted Suiryu with his pelvis). And now he's dropped completely off the map, with none of the events taking place in his absence ever managing to provoke a supposed response. As good as it is to see ONE (and by extention Murata) expand on the story and establish more colorful charaters and villains who don't just get one-shotted by Saitama, I believe it needs some action from the titular character to show he has a grasp on the situation. I need him to one-punch something powerful (and not in some omake on a stupid twig) so we can see him establish a presence in the current arc, because right now, he has nothing to do with it. Really, he has very little to do with the plot right now. He doesn't know of the Garou threat (only by hearing from the guys in the hospital and just thinks of it as a test of strength), he has no bearing of the disaster that's going on across the cities, and everyone else involved in the Super Fight are out of it as well (all either dead or unconscious I got no clue). Everything that happened, probably would've happened if he wasn't there at all. Remember, even Bakuzan admitted that Suiryu was stronger than him, so Suiryu would've won anyway? So what has Saitama added to the plot as of now? Confuse all the people in the stadium (who have more pressing concerns)? Maybe humbled Suiryu a little bit (once again, other things to worry about)? I project that Saitama will simply walk out onto the stadium floor to see the bodies of all those beaten in the ring (dead or otherwise) and find Suiryu who will tell him what happened. Saitama will then get determined and decide to do stuff, in about 5-8 chapters. We will then be refocused on the fight between Garou and Watchdogman (remember that?) and the rest of the heroes still in action clean up around the cities as the monsters leave. Riots will break out as trust in the Hero Association falls apart and huge amounts of funds are withdrawn. Most of the other S-class heroes will attack the monster association and meet with mixed success (pretty much the MonAss arc in the webcomic) but Orochi will make stuff difficult. What will happen is that Garou actually kills Orochi to prove how powerful he is before Saitama gets there. He will then beat Garou and still gain next to no recognition for it (besides a move to A-class). And then whatever ONE has in mind will happen around the events of his own work. I know I'm leaving stuff out like what'll happen to Gouketsu or Saitama fighting the other mambers of the monster association, but I really can't be asked. This is really just me ranting because I didn't like the last few chapters so feel free to disagree with me, but I just want Saitama to do something fun so I can get my kicks. I have full faith that ONE and Murata will continue to do great work with this series, I just think it has slowed down a bit too much with the Super Fight arc.